National Guard
The National Guard is a reserve force of the United States military. In Postal 2 and its expansion, Apocalypse Weekend, it serves as a type of law enforcement. Postal 2 The National Guard are deployed into Paradise on Thursday along with SWAT to assist the police in catching a "serial killer on the run". They wear woodland uniforms and are armed with machine guns. If a National Guard soldier is attacked, others in the area will run over to assist. This can be deadly unless the player is heavily armed. Ironically, National Guard soldiers aren't as powerful as SWAT (unlike SWAT, they are not equipped with body armor), but they still pack a punch and are much tougher than any generic foe. Unlike other law enforcement units in the game, National Guard soldiers do not attempt to arrest Postal Dude; simply opting to shoot at him if they catch him committing a crime. Apocalypse Weekend Following the Apocalypse which started on Friday evening, the National Guard remained in Paradise throughout the weekend. While retaining many of the same traits and armaments as they did in Postal 2, ''their helmets now render them immune to headshots from the sledgehammer and they are able to block frontal machete attacks with their rifles. These features were carried over to A Week in Paradise. The National Guard first deploys in Lower Paradise to fight some zombies. After the Postal Dude enters the the Terrorist Training Camp to get a nuclear bomb to destroy Bullfish Interactive, he is arrested on his way out by the National Guard and imprisoned in the Military Base. He gets out of his cell, but must fight a large number of soldiers on his way out of the base. More soldiers are encountered at Bullfish Interactive, which has been invaded by zombies since the Postal Dude's previous visit. They are finally seen at The Bridge, directly attacking the Postal Dude as their jets bomb the bridge itself. Eternal Damnation The National Guard makes a brief appearance in the third party mod, ''Eternal Damnation. Following the zombie outbreak in Hasselridge, the National Guard arrives at the Carnival and starts attacking the cemetery behind the main festival with a jet bomber. They quickly focus their efforts on attacking John Murray. Soldiers in Eternal Damnation share some of the traits of their Postal 2 counterparts; one difference being that they are equipped with kevlar vests. Trivia *If harmed enough but not killed, the soldiers will drop their weapons and will cowardly flee a fight against the Postal Dude or any other armed NPC. *Every National Guard soldier has the name "BreakYou" or "McJarhead" written on their shirt pockets. "Jarhead" is a slang term for an American soldier due to the haircuts they sport, resembling the top of a jar. * If a soldier is burned so badly that he is writhing on the ground, hitting him with a sledgehammer will still cause his blocking animation to play. * A group of friendly National Guard soldiers can be found held captive inside Tora Bora. If released, they will be non-hostile towards the player and will assist in fighting the al-Qaeda terrorists populating the level. * Soldiers can be seen properly employing trigger discipline while moving around. ﻿ Category:Law enforcement organizations